Turnabout Back In Time
by Skyheart42
Summary: Edgeworth is sent back in time to the day of the DL-6 incident, and a woman who finds out that Edgeworth is from the future decides to help him save his father.
1. A Mission

**A/N: **This is kind of inspired by _**A Cykes in Time**_ by **MATT SUNSTON**. So if you haven't read that, you totally should. It's great.

It's 1:30 AM and I'm about to start writing this... This should be interesting... Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Mission**

As Edgeworth walked along the sidewalk, he looked around, wondering what exactly was going on. He remembered waking up this morning, and beginning to prepare for work as usual. However, as he was about to leave his home, there was a small earthquake, which had caused him to have a panic attack, and he passed out. The next thing he knew, he was standing on a sidewalk, and the city seemed different. It almost seemed to look like it did back when he was a child, before his father died and he moved to Germany with Manfred von Karma.

Edgeworth came to an intersection. He wasn't really sure where he was walking to, exactly. He knew he should probably be heading to work, but... Something just told him that wasn't what he needed to do. He turned to the right, still lost in thought. Suddenly, he was knocked over as a woman ran into him.

"AH! Oh! Sorry!" Edgeworth watched as the woman got up and then seemed to notice something on the ground. After looking at it himself, Edgeworth realized it was his cell phone, which had apparently fallen out of his pocket when the woman ran into him. She picked it up and began to hand it to him, but her eyes suddenly went wide as she looked at it again. Edgeworth looked at his phone in the woman's hand, now noticing that the display had come on, showing the unlock screen with the date and time at the top. He wondered for a moment why she was surprised, until she spoke again.

"Um... Why is your phone's date set twenty-six years in the future...?" Edgeworth looked at the woman incredulously.

"What are you talking about? That's today's date," he replied, after glancing at the display again to confirm that it was, in fact, showing the correct date. December 28th, 2027.

"Well... It _is_ the right _day_... just the wrong year," the woman said, sounding confused. "It's only 2001... But your phone says 2027."

"Wha... Is this supposed to be some sort of joke?" Edgeworth was starting to get annoyed. _This is clearly some sort of prank... It's not like I just went back in time..._

"It's not a joke. Look at this." The woman walked over to a newspaper stand, and Edgeworth followed, and he saw that the newspapers were in fact dated from 2001. He stared at it in disbelief as he realized that he had _actually_ gone back in time. And to the day his father had been murdered.

"So... Are you a time traveler?" The woman's question interrupted Edgeworth's thoughts.

"I... Well, it seems that way... But I don't know how this happened..."

"So, accidental time travel? Hey, maybe the universe wanted you to come to this day for some reason," the woman said. "Do you know of anything that's supposed to happen today?"

Edgeworth hesitated for a moment before answering. "Today... was the day my father was killed..."

"So the universe has sent you on a time-traveling mission to save your father?" the woman asked. "That sounds awesome. Hey, mind if I help?"

Edgeworth just stared at her for a moment, wondering how she was so... _unfazed_ by all of this.

"Oh, by the way," the woman spoke again. "My name's Ellie. "

Edgeworth finally regained his composure. "Well... Ellie... I suppose you could help me. Having an ally in all this would probably be a good idea."

"Alright!" Ellie grinned at him. "We'll need to come up with a plan for this. I'm guessing that we still have plenty of time, since the universe probably wouldn't dump you in this situation and not give you a few hours to prepare. Let's go to my apartment so we can talk about it in private. It's just a bit down the street from here," she said. She began walking in the direction of her apartment building, and Edgeworth followed.

* * *

**A/N:** So there's Chapter 1. This will probably only have two more chapters, plus an epilogue. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and don't forget to review or favorite!


	2. A Plan

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who read, faved and followed Chapter 1! And now here's the second chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Plan**

Edgeworth followed Ellie into her apartment building- it took them less than a minute, as Ellie had apparently been on her way back from a morning jog. They walked past the elevator, which had a piece of paper taped to it that read "Out of Order", and climbed the stairs to the second floor. After a bit more walking, they reached her apartment, and Ellie opened the door after fumbling with her keys for a moment.

"Alright," she said, closing the door behind them. "So, it's ten AM right now. When does your father get murdered? And how does it happen?"

Edgeworth explained everything about the DL-6 incident to Ellie. She listened intently the whole time. When he finished, she glanced at the clock again, before returning her gaze to him with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Alright then," Ellie said. "So, the best way to prevent the murder would probably be to stop nine-year-old you and your father from entering the elevator in the first place, right? When did you say that is?"

"About two PM," Edgeworth responded.

"So, we can head over to the courthouse at about one-thirty, wait for the trial to end, and then, when they start walking towards the elevator, we need to come up with a way to distract them," Ellie said. "Right now, we should change into clothes that aren't so... conspicuous."

Edgeworth looked at Ellie and himself. He was wearing his usual work attire: wine-red suit and pants, black waistcoat, white dress shirt, and his cravat; the expensive-looking, bright-colored outfit was sure to draw attention. Meanwhile, Ellie was wearing a tee-shirt and running shorts; not exactly the kind of attire one would wear to court.

"I suppose a change of clothes is in order... But I don't exactly have anything else with me," Edgeworth stated.

"Hm..." Ellie pondered this for a moment, before saying, "My ex-boyfriend used to live with me, and he left some of his clothes behind when he moved out. Maybe you could fit into those?" She walked across the room and dug into a drawer, and after a few moments she produced black slacks and a tie with an interesting pattern of silver and charcoal diagonal stripes.

"Here," She said. "Just take off the jacket, waistcoat and... whatever that neck thing is called, and-"

"It's a cravat," Edgeworth told her.

"Right. Cravat. Anyway, then just put on the pants and tie," She instructed him. "You can use the bathroom to change. I'll get dressed in the bedroom." She dug out an outfit for herself, and walked to her bedroom, and Edgeworth entered the bathroom.

He placed the pants and tie on the counter, and proceeded to remove his jacket, waistcoat, and cravat, and then change his pants and put on the tie. As it turned out, the pants were the same size that he wore, and they fit comfortably. He folded his discarded clothing neatly, placing it back where the pants and tie had been. He looked at himself in the mirror. He seemed different, more casual, without his usual wine-red suit, and his neck looked exposed without the cravat. Edgeworth wondered if, when he enters the new reality created by what he was going to do, his usual clothing would be something like this, without Von Karma influencing him.

He grabbed his stack of clothes from the counter and exited the bathroom, and a moment later, Ellie emerged from her bedroom. She was wearing a deep purple blouse, with beige slacks and black dress shoes, and she had a large, black purse. Her light brown hair, which had been in a ponytail before, was now in a bun. She looked at Edgeworth, smiling slightly, but her expression then changed to a thoughtful one.

"Did you wear glasses when you were nine? Or have you started needing them more recently?"

"It's... a more recent necessity," he told her.

"And did your father wear glasses?" Ellie inquired.

"Yes," Edgeworth said.

"Do you think you look much like him? Because if you do, it would be better to take your glasses off, so you don't look _too_ much like him. Unless your eyesight's so bad that you absolutely need to keep them on," she said.

Edgeworth made a small nod in agreement, and took his glasses of, placing them on top of his stack of clothing. He noticed Ellie looking at the clock, and he looked as well. It was only eleven AM. They still had over two hours.

"Since we still have plenty of time, let's try to figure out more details of our plan," Ellie said. "And if we still have time afterward, we could go watch the trial or something."

They quickly decided that having Edgeworth get too close to his father would be a bad idea, because who knows what would happen to the space-time continuum if his father were to see him. So, they decided that Ellie would be the one to distract Edgeworth's father, and Edgeworth himself would only get near his father if Ellie's distraction failed and it became absolutely necessary for him to intervene.

By the time they had everything figured out, it was only eleven-thirty, so they headed out to watch the last two hours of the trial.

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it. Two chapters done. Now there's only one more chapter, and then the epilogue. Thanks for reading!


End file.
